


Skyrim

by killypool



Series: Verses [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killypool/pseuds/killypool
Summary: An explanation of Wade Wilson's history and interactions in Skyrim





	1. Statistics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a crossover of my own making with headcanons related specifically to the Wade I write on tumblr.

Name: Wade Wilson

Race: Nord

Gender: Cis Man

Class: Combat Assassin

Location: Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary, Dawnstar Sanctuary

Faction: Dark Brotherhood, Thieves Guild, Speech Trainer

Services: Follower, Spouse

Essential: Always 

Respawn: Yes

Confidence: Foolhardy (attacks any kind of enemy)

> Wade will not flee from a battle, and will continue to fight regardless of number of enemies or enemy level. 

Aggression: Aggressive (will attack enemies on sight)

> Wade has a random chance of hunting animals that pass by. In cases of encountering an NPC that has a negative disposition towards the Dragonborn but is not hostile, Wade will draw his weapon and stand near them.

Morality: Violence against enemies

> If commanded to kill someone who is not an enemy, the Dragonborn must pass a persuasion check explaining why someone must be killed. There is a rare chance that if the Dragonborn commands Wade to kill someone he considers a close friend or ally, Wade will turn hostile and attack the Dragonborn instead. It is possible to have him as a follower once more after defeating him in battle and then engaging in conversation after a 24 - 72 hour period. 

Max Level: 100

Heath: 175 - 925

Magicka: 65 - 215

Stamina: 95 - 545

Default Armor Rating: 210

One-Handed: → 100

Two-Handed: → 100

Speech: → 90

> Wade will train the Dragonborn in speech up to level 90. At level 90, if asked to train, he will joke that “I can’t reveal all of my secrets.” 

Lockpicking: → 75

Pickpocket: → 75

Sneak: → 60

Smithing: → 40

Enchanting: → 40

Alchemy: → 40

> If taken as a spouse and left alone in a house with an enchanting table, alchemy table, or smithing equipment, Wade can be seen making armors and weapons. There is a much more rare chance to see him enchanting or making potions. If asked, he will make low leveled items for the Dragonborn.

Restoration: → 40

> While decently skilled in restoration magicka, Wade rarely heals himself, preferring to take damage until he’s forced to take a knee. If married to Wade, Wade will suddenly start healing himself during battles.

Light armor: → 30

> If asked to carry items, Wade will rarely equip armors given to him, and prefers heavy armor, something unique to Wade compared to the rest of the faction. While he won’t wear armor given to him, he will equip weapons that are better than his own.

Archery: → 30

Destruction: 20

> Wade will wield or dual wield staffs, but otherwise will not perform any other magicka spells in battle. The only destruction spell he knows and ever uses will be Flames, but this is a very rare occurrence.

Conjuration: 15

Illusion: 15

Alteration: 15

 

Location specific dialogue: 

“I could have gone the rest of your life without knowing what a burrnt Draugr smells like.”

“If you make me go inside the Bard’s College, I refuse to go with you.”

(College of Winterhold) “Why are we volunteering to go to school with prancing, magical elves?” (If the Dragonborn is an elf, he will continue with, “Not you, obviously. I’ve never seen you prance.” 

(while in high elevation) “You know there’s a better way to climb mountains, right?”

(In Riften) “Let’s drop in on at the Ragged Cistern. See if we turn a few heads.”

(Returning to either of the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuaries) “Home sweet bloodstain. Think Babette brought back human flesh?” 

 

Random encounters: 

Wade can be met as a random encounter on any street or path late at night. He will typically be found at the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary, though he does appear randomly inside the Ragged Flagon. If the Dragonborn engages dialogue, Wade has a few options of what he may say depending on if the Dragonborn is a member of the Thieves Guild or Dark Brotherhood factions. 

(If in the Dark Brotherhood) “Hey, I already took that contract. Or are you hunting for sport?” 

(If in the Thieves Guild) “Fresh blood? Your pockets are looking pretty light. How about you go and give me a go?” (At this point, Wade may turn around and allow the Dragonborn to practice pickpocketing. If detected, Wade will demand 1000 gold as ‘training fee’ regardless of what was taken. If refused, he will not immediately turn hostile, but will seek the Dragonborn out after 24 hours. Note that Wade is not a trainer in pickpocketing.)

(If less than 90 skill level in Speech) “Look at you. Couldn’t even convince me to ask your name. I can fluff up that pretty little ego of yours for some coin.” 


	2. Backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a crossover of my own making with headcanons related specifically to the Wade I write on tumblr.

Wade was born to a Nord mother and father, Sarah and Randall, in Riften on the 23rd of Last Seed, 4E 170. Housing varied with their income, the family living in spare bedrooms of members of the Thieves Guild during their better years and living in Beggar's Row during the worst of it. An addiction to Skooma kept Sarah docile and forgiving of Randall's actions as he grew more and more violent and volatile. As the Skooma trade hit a dry spell, Sarah fought through withdrawals and focused her attention on Wade. Wanting a better life for her son and realizing she was falling ill, Sarah performed the Black Sacrament in the back of Beggar's Row while it was empty. No Dark Brotherhood members came to fulfill the contract as no Listener had brought it to a member. Overhearing his mother and finding the book _A Kiss, Sweet Mother,_ Wade knew what he would have to do. Following his father led him to a Thieves Guild cache barrel containing a poison-laced dagger. 

From there, it was simple. 

The guards never knew it was him, but somehow, the Guild found out. Wade had taken out one of their members, after all, and while they disliked Randall as much as anyone else, a debt needed to be paid in one way or another. Newly orphaned after his mother's passing, Wade was instructed to sneak around Riften to steal from strongboxes, forging ledgers, pickpocket from anyone with any septims in their pockets. Once Riften was bled dry, Wade was instructed to ride around Skyrim, taking the instructions and journeying across the dangerous lands. It wasn't until exploring Falkreath (and stealing everything of value in the Jarl's longhouse) that Wade stumbled across the entrance to the Dark Brotherhood's Sanctuary. 

Now 15, Wade's debt to the Guild was paid, and he needed something more than the Guild could give him, wanted something besides gold and riches. He weighed his options for a week, searching for any tome that could give him more information on Sithis or the Night Mother or the Dark Brotherhood itself. Confident that this life was a life he could handle, Wade set up a Black Sacrament of his own. In front of the Sanctuary. 

It didn't take long for him to be noticed, and when he was finally approached, he set his dagger aside, staying on his knees. He belonged there, he told them. He had murdered his own father in cold blood. He had taken the lives of guards that caught him red handed. If there was a single skill he needed to be one of their own, he would learn if they would give him the opportunity. And they accepted. 

Wade adjusted well to the Dark Brotherhood, taking out his contracts easily. He made an agreement with Astrid - he wouldn't take out women or children. Eventually, she agreed to his terms. After receiving a contract, Wade would take his time watching them, trying to decide their reason for ordering a hit and why a hit was ordered. He was lucky - nearly all of the time, he agreed. But there had been one incident in which Wade decided the person who performed the Black Sacrament was more in need of meeting his blade. To this day, the Dark Brotherhood hasn't seemed to find out. If Wade believes the victim doesn't deserve to die, he will refuse or kill the contact instead - should this end in him being removed from the Dark Brotherhood, he would understand. 

Wade's preferred method of murder is by use of distraction. In broad daylight, he'll approach the victim - offer to buy them an ale. He'll lead them away, chat with them. And once they're comfortable and out of view, Wade will attack. His daggers are favored weapons, though when he can  _swing it_ , he enjoys using a warhammer - especially if it results in his victim being unrecognizable. He very rarely relies on archery for taking out targets.

His time in the sanctuary is spent drinking with Festus - he likes to joke that the old men need one another. He spends time with Babette, occasionally going with her at night to roam the dark roads. 


End file.
